Khaos of Prime Earth
by MercilessSun
Summary: Creatures known as the Khaos have possessed the multiverse's strongest villains: Darkseid, Ocean Master, the First Lantern, Bane, Ares, and the Reverse-Flash. But 18 years later, after all heroes and weaker villains died, new heroes arrive and will fight to take the multiverse back.
1. Har-El's Story

**Hey guys, MercilessSun here. I bring to you DC nerds a new DC fanfiction. Khaos of Prime Earth. Prepare to meet old enemies and new heroes. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I remember when the heroes fell. I may not have been there, but my original self does when her cousin died. It was a dark day in Metropolis, when the Khaos arrived. Her name was Kara Zor-El, cousin to Kal-El, also known as Superman. My name is Har-El, a clone to Kara before she died to ensure that Earth and possibly all of reality was not destroyed. And to make sure that I know what to do when I awaken, she entrusted me with her memories an a key to the Fortress of Solitude.

I arrived at the Fortress and saw the keyhole. I put it and turned it, and inside I saw the metallic skeletons of the Superman robots. I walked around the fortress, looking at a world that was not ine, but theirs, but I was not looking for Kryptonian history, I was looking for the main console to his network.

In the main lab, I found it. I typed the password, and found the file she told me to find. It was a video with Kal-El.

"Greetings, Har-El. Yes, I've known of your existence, and it's not important of how, but it is important that you listen. The world is in great danger, and the Khaos are to blame, if not myself. I need you to find replacements for the Justice League. Batman and I have had plans for the new league even before the Khaos arrived. Your first member is in Central City, but I don't know for how long. You will first go to Barry Allen's apartment. This is Superman, and the world is now yours to save. Please prove me right."

The screen went blank, and in my mind I was thinking, "I don't know why she would want me to fight for this world, it's not even hers, but I must if I want to save reality. I must be go-" His thoughts were cut short when the crystal walls shook then shattered. And out of the new entrance was Darkseid, Lord of Apokolips.

Darkseid had completely dark blue eyes, and spoke with an echoey voice, "Well, Clone of Supergirl, I thank you for handing over the Fortress of Solitude over to me. Now my kind's goal can finally be unleashed after 18 long and bloody years. Now I shall kill you as destiny has written."

His eyes sparked as his Khaos Omega Beams started to charge and finally shot towards me; however, when it happened, a Superman robot quickly activated and took the bulk of the blast and blew up. I quickly ran to Superman's armory and took the Gravity Gun. As Darkseid walked towards me, I turned it all the way up, and not only did the gravity get intense for Darkseid, but also for me.

As I tried to fly away, I barely got off the ground and Darkseid grabbed my leg, slowly saying, "Every chance...you get to ...die, you make it...so easy...This reminds...me of when I killed...HIM!"

"Noo! You may have killed Superman and Supergirl, but this world was never yours, whatever you are!" I then focused and sent 2 lasers to the Gravity Gun and Darkseid. The gravity weakened, so I flew away towards Central City.

-Meanwhile, at Central City, there was a woman with red hair and blue 'lightning bolt' highlights sleeping on Barry Allen's couch. She woke up and said with her light red eyes, "Hope is here. Now I can truly recover."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked that. I have other chapters and I will add the other 2 throughout the rest of the weekend...That is if I can. But this is MercilessSun, wishing you your brightest day and strength throughout the Blackest Night.**


	2. Trinity and Dark Wing's Origin

**Hey guys' welcome to chapter 2 of Khaos of Earth Prime...Trinity and Dark Wing's Origins. This is about the Green Lantern and Batman-based characters.**

* * *

My name is Mark Grayson. My father was the great Nightwing, the 1st Robin, a resident of Batman's shadow. I was 6 when the Khaos attacked Metropolis, and all heroes swooped in to defeat them, with no victory.

If there is anything that my dad learned from Batman's training, it's to have back-up plans for your back-up plans. He knew as soon as he got to Metropolis, that everyone was doomed, but he went on with that will to go on. However, as soon as Khaos Bane tore Robin in half, he knew they were in trouble, because he trained Tim Drake to be t know that Khaos Bane had triple the strength of his original self.

As soon as he left, he went to the site of the circus he has been raised in when he was part of the Flying Graysons, and took me to keep me safe. 2 days later after getting all supplies necessary to train me to be his and possibly Batman's successor, we went to Star City, more specifically, the Queen estate to train with Oliver Queen and Roy Harper, or as most know them, Green Arrow and Speedy.

Over the next 12 years, I have gone to the extreme in physical, psychological, and reflex training. I had the same speed, strength, and determination to do right as Batman. However, on that 12th year, my dad thought the Khaos had weakened because they hadn't killed anyone for 5 years. He went to the big pile of rubble once known as Gotham, and faced off against Bane. After 23 minutes of trying to weaken him, he failed when Bane picked up a bus and threw it at him….He did not come back home.

For the remaining 6 years, I not only trained with the rage and thirst for revenge, I also did research with a mini-Bat-computer to find a weak point on the Khaos. My research was nearly complete, but it required 2 things: a weapon make from the Khaos, and all Power Rings, excluding the Black Ring.  
The problems are that, there are no good Khaos….and all Corps are dead.

-Meanwhile, on the former Green Lantern headquarters known as Mogo, I had been given my final mission by the Guardians of the Universe: Locate all Central Power Batteries and restore order to the universe.

I am Jackie Baz. My father was Simon Baz, the 5th human Green Lantern, known for achieving the impossible, such as waking his brother-in-law from a coma and almost bringing the dead planet of Korugar back from oblivion. But even through all the tasks he had done, he couln't succeed against the Khaos, and had his life and emotions stripped by the Khaos First Lantern.

He left me on Oa when they attacked so he could fight alongside te other Green Lanterns, but ultimately they all fell, even Mogo. I understand that it may be weird to live on a dead planet, but after Oa was destroyed by Volthoom, the Guardians took me and the Book of Oa. They left the Central Power Battery, due to most of the Lanterns being dead. Iwas 3 when my ather died. 7 years later, they started training me with my special ability: control of the entire Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. It was incomplete though.

At age 17, the Guardians told me that I will goaround the universe and search for the 7 Corps, including the White Lanterns. They gave e a special hoodie, which was somewhat of a monitor. It was a gren hoodie with all 7 symbols and the White symbol in the middle. The biggest mystery the Guardians couldn't understand is how to bring the Blue Lanterns back (Green Lantern: New Guardians #23).

What they don't understand is that there will always be hope, Ganthet should understand this. So I left Mogo and went towards Oa. I went inside the core of the planet and found floating dust of the Central Battery. I then concentrated with something that I learned from the Indigo Tribe: a spark of willpower, a spark from myself. And just like that, the Green Lantern Central Power Battery was reformed and reactivated. But none of the power rings went online, because they were all destroyed. So I focused and absorbed some of the energy from the power battery and the Green Lantern symbol on my hoodie lit up.

I then thought to myself, "Finally, I'm one step closer to making things normal. Now I must find the others. But I don't even know where to find them. The Red battery is still at Ysmault, Sinestro Corps was last heard to be on a small rock, but that doesn't specify(Sinestro #1), Larfleeze has ben far away from the Orange Battery (Larfleeze series), Relic destroyed the Blue Corps along with Odym (GL New Guardians #23), Nok has been relocated, the Star Sapphires moved away from Zamaron, and the Entity went back to Earth, so I will get the White energy back last. But I know of a certain computer system that contains the tracking system I need. Time to go to Gotham City."

* * *

**So there we have it Son of Dick Grayson (aka Nightwing), Mark Grayson, aka Dark Wing, and daughter of Simon Baz, Jackie Baz, aka Trinity of Hope. I hope you enjoyed this, because Green Lantern is my favorite superhero, and I did as much as I could to make it not exactly perfect, but pretty good. This is MercilessSun, thank you for reading, and please read my others...and I do accept hate comments.**


	3. Dark Wing's Discovery

Hello everyone this is MercilessSun, and I bring to you the 3rd chapter of Khaos of Earth Prime. In the previous chapter, you learned of the devastation of Khaos Bane killing Batman and Robin; and of a task given to Jackie Baz after her father, Green Lantern 2814.5 Simon Baz after he was stripped of his emotions and life by the Khaos First Lantern. In this chapter, Trinity of Hope starts he journey to restore more than just the Green Corps. And you might see who that woman at Central City was.

* * *

Dark Wing's POV  
I took my dad's motorcycle and rode to Gotham City, being careful not to be heard by Khaos Bane. I rode to what was Wayne Manor. I got off, went to where the grandfather clock was, pushed it and entered the crumbled ruins of the Batcave. The Batcomputer was crushed by falling chunks of the cave, the Batmobile was missing the day the Khaos attacked, and the Batsuits were still intact, including an experimental Batsuit Bruce made before the Khaos attacked. It was black and grey with a silver, 'Beyond-like' bat symbol. I put it on, and took a spare utility along with Batarangs, a gas mask, and bolas.

I then opened up my mini-Batcomputer and searched for a Lantern of any kind with the 'Emotional Scanner,' and 5 seconds later, it found a strong signal of all 7 types coming quickly here. I felt the person land hard on the ground and I ran out.

Trinity of Hope's POV

I landed where Wayne Manor was, closed my eyes took a deep breath and said happily, "Finally, one step closer to ending all this death."

I saw a man in a black-and grey Batsuit, and he said, "I was hoping to find you, just didn't know it would be so soon. I am Mark Grayson, but you can call me Dark Wing."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jackie Baz, but I'd like to go by Trinity of Hope. I need some help to find the other Central Power Batteries. As you can tell by my Lantern hoodie, I have the Green energy."

"Of course."

We went inside the cave and he opened up his mini-Batcomputer, and with his Emotional Scanner, he started it up and said, "So which Corps do you want to restart first?"

"Let's go with Hope. With all that has happened in the past 18 years, everyone needs it, including myself."

"Alright, let's look." He put in the frequency and said, "Well, it's weak, but it looks like the Blue Lantern energy is at Sector 2628."

"I knew it was at that Sector, but Odym was destroyed many years before the Khaos destroyed everything, so I needed the Batcomputer's help. Thank you. And I promise...All will be well!"

"Wait, before you go, take this communicator and this mini-Batcomputer. Don't worry about the distance, it can go through any part of space. May you bring back all Corps so we may have a chance of defeating the Khaos."

"Thank you, Dark Wing. Good luck with... Wait what will you do now?"

"I'm going to Central City. I have a feeling I will find another person that could help us."

"Ok. May that person be what you're looking for and more."

I flew off and as I left Earth and Sector 2814, several Green Power Rings surrounded me.

I said with some confusion, "I thought Volthoom destroyed most of you when he killed many of the members of the Corps."

A ring said, "Correct, but 250 of our Rings exist now. We are now going to find the next chosen ones. Jackie Baz of Earth. You have the ability to over come great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."

The ring then slid onto my right ring finger and I said,  
"In brightest day, in blackest night,  
No evil shall escape my sight,  
Let those who worship evil's might,  
Beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!

Thank you, father. Thank you for making me a Lantern just like you. Now I shall be like you, Doing the impossible."

I flew faster to the ruins of Odym and saw sparkly blue chunks of metal. "That's it."

I focused and I used the Spark of Hope inside of me, the bit of Hope that all will be back together as it should be, to put it back together, and the Blue Power Battery reactivated and the Blue Light shined across the entire universe.

-Meanwhile in Central City, that same woman with the red and blue hair, and Flash-like costume said, "Hope is alive in the universe again."

-Outside Smallville, Har-El saw the light and smiled.

-Halfway between Gotham City and Central City, Dark Wing stopped the bike and saw the Blue Light and said, "Ain't I the lucky one?"

-Back at Odym, I said, "Finally, the emotion that the entire universe deserves."

I then held out my arms and absorbed some of the energy and the Blue Lantern symbol lit up. The communicator crackled and then I heard Mark say, "-llo? Trinity?"

"Yeah, I'm here. What is it?"

"Good job on bringing back hope. So what's next?"

"I'm thinking the Red Lanterns."

"That's alright with me, but I suggest you use that Blue light to negate it."

"You got it. Trinity of Hope out."

He got off the line, and I flew back to Sector 2814, to the planet Ysmault, where the Red Power Battery is.

-As I flew towards Ysmault, 150 Blue Rings flew off in different directions, but 2 Rings went in mine: 1 going to me, and the other going towards Sector 2814.

The ring got on my right middle finger and I said, "In fearful day, in raging night,  
With strong hearts full, our souls ignite,  
When all seems lost in the War of Light,  
Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!"

I then flew off towards Ysmault with a smile on my face and determination in my soul and flew even faster.

-Meanwhile, Har-El landed softly in front of Barry Allen's apartment, and a woman with red hair and blue highlights and a Flash-like costume quickly appeared.

She said, "I knew you would come. I am the Spark. I am the physical embodiment of the Speed Force. I stayed in Barry's home knowing that Hope would come to save the whole of reality, and here you are."

"I am not the Hope you are speaking of, but Kal-El said that you could help me."

"Of course I will. Pleased to meet you...?"

"Oh, it's Har-El, son of Kara Zor-El."

After they introduced themselves, they went back into the apartment to discuss what to do.

* * *

Yep. That woman IS the Speed Force. I thought I would put my own answer on what the Speed Force is. So, the Blue Lanterns are back, and if you couldn't tell, they are my favorite Corps and I was saddened by their destruction on Green Lantern New Guardians #23. I don't know when the next chapter will be written, but when it is, more Corps will be restored, and it won't be just Jackie getting other Rings...OH, and the next chapter will have 2 new characters, and it will be in 3 POVs: Jackie's; Har-El, The Spark, and Dark Wing; and the 2 new characters. This is MercilessSun, wishing you a world free of fear, a future full of hope, and life full of love and compassion.


	4. The Anti-Khaos Unites

**Hey, welcome back to Khaos of Prime Earth...In the last chapter, Dark Wing and Trinity met, Trinity brought the Blue Lanterns back, and Har-El and The Spark met. In this chapter, much more will happen and 2 more characters will appear. Hope you enjoy.**

-Har-El's POV: Central City-

"Well, Spark. There are a couple of questions I have for you."

"Ask away, as long as you answer a couple of my own."

"Of course, first question: How did you come to this Earth?"

After taking in a deep breath, she said, "The Speed Force has always existed, since the beginning of the universe. There are those who have been deemed worthy, such as Jay Garrick and Wally West. But the one Flash I have always admired has been Barry. After that accident, it somehow unlocked the Speed Force to the world. He may have broken time with the Flashpoint, but when Professor Zoom was killed by the Batman of the Flashpoint, he went back and fixed my Great Wound. And when he fixed time, I came into this world with a real form. Now, my question for you: What do you know of the Khaos?"

"My 'mother,' Kara Zor-El, told me that Kal-El researched them before the heroes were all killed. All he could find out is that they survive by killing, and with enough life drained from them, they could destroy all of reality. The only way we can defeat them is by gaining the Wisdom of Solomon. Billy Batson was killed by Khaos Ares, and the powers of Shazam went back to where he got it..."

As we were talking, a Blue Lantern ring came speeding through and went in front of her. "Spark of ?, You have the ability to instill great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps."

I said, "Well, aren't you full of surprises?"

She said, "In fearful day, In raging night,  
With strong hearts full, our souls ignite.  
When all seems lost in the War of Light,  
Look to the stars for Hope burns bright!  
I always knew there was still hope in the universe, I just didn't know I was it."

"Hope is always with everyone, but you are the beacon for everyone on Earth. Now let's go find the other members that Kal-El spoke of."

-Dark Wing's POV: Central City-

I rode from Gotham to Central City, Khaos Reverse-Flash's territory. I went towards Barry Allen's apartment, but my bike was rammed into by the different color-schemed menace with dark-red eyes.

He said, "I don't recall putting up a Welcome mat in this city, so why are you here?"

"None of your damn business, Zoom!" I then turned a dial and turned invisible. My equipment was also invisible, so I used the grapnel launcher on a girder and flew to Barry's apartment.

When I got there, I heard a man saying, "...find the other members Kal-El spoke of."

"Looks like your work is cut out for ya, Super Dude. Name's Dark Wing. There is a girl who is getting all the Emotional energies named Trinity of Hope, but she's out getting the Red Lanterns back online right now."

"My name is Har-El, Clone of Supergirl. This is the Spark, embodiment of the Speed Force, and apparently a Blue Lantern. We were about to leave and find the other members of this new Justice League if you want to join us."

"You don't have to ask twice. I suggest we head out to Atlantis. There probably is a new Aqua-person. I'll see you over there whenever I can get there."

The Spark said, "Thank you, Dark Wing. All will be well!" She then ran off with a streak of blue.

Har-El said, "You want me to carry you there?"

"No offense, but I'd rather keep my dignity. Besides, I can fly and turn invisible so Khaos Zoom won't be a problem."

Har-El flew and I turned invisible and flew towards Atlantis.

-Aquarus' POV: Atlantis-

Before I left Poseidon's Temple, the former Queen of Atlantis, Mera said, "I wish you luck Marley. I hope my training has done you well, my daughter."

"Thank you mother. I am now off to Themyscira to find the destined Amazonian warrior. Good bye mother."

I shed a tear and Mera kissed me on the forehead. I swam to the surface, and the Temple crumbled. I got up and was next to the lighthouse that Aquaman grew up on. I saw glimpses of his life with his father, but I shook my head and thought of the mission. I swam to the lost island of Themyscira, the island inhabited by the now-legendary Amazon culture. I was welcomed by spears and swords.

I said, "What? Is it Thursday night already? I wish to speak to a reasonable Amazonian."

I then heard a man speak. "Then you found him. My name is Joseph, son of Diana and Bruce Wayne. What brings you here?"

"My mother, Mera, told me that a warrior from Themyscira would help me defeat the Khaos. Now will you help me?"

"Yes. As long as you help me."

"What is it?"

"As you know, the God of War, Ares, became one of the Khaos. I want you to help me defeat him."

"Yes, of course I will. Now are you ready to leave your home?"

"Yes. Just let me get my equipment."

We went to Joseph's home, and he got his sword, shield and Gauntlets of Submission. We then went to the shore and I called a whale for both of us to ride, and we rode to the Gotham River.

-Trinity of Hope's POV-

I went back to Sector 2814, specifically Ysmault, and I saw the crumbled Red Lantern Central Battery. I then used the Spark of Rage inside my heart and restored the Battery. I absorbed the Red Energy and the Red Lantern. 200 Red Rings then flew off from the planet and a Ring went to me, and another went to Earth.

My Red ring said, "Jackie Baz of Earth. You have great rage in your heart. Welcome to the Red Lanterns."

It went onto my left ring finger, and I said,

"With blood and rage of crimson red,  
Dripping from a corpse so freshly dead,  
Together with our hellish hate,  
We will burn you all, that is your fate!"

My eyes went red, but I then calmed down when the Blue Ring flashed.

"Thank you, Lord for giving me Hope before Rage took over. Now I hope the others fair well like I did." I then talked into the communicator.  
"Dark Wing, come in. I just got the Red Lanterns on. Is there a new Red Lantern on Earth?"

I heard crackling and then Mark screamed. "Hate..burns!"

I then heard a woman say, "All will be well!"

I replied, "Don't worry, Mark! I'm on my way!"

I then flew off in a trail of green, blue and red.

-The Spark's POV 10 minutes ago -

The Red Light of Rage shined across the universe. We arrived at the shores of Gotham City and before we set off to Atlantis, we saw a woman that looked like Aquaman and a male Amazon with silver armor, a black-and-gold helmet, a a sword, shield, and Wonder Woman's Gauntlets of Submission.

The male Amazon said, "Going somewhere?"

I said, "Yes, we were on our way to Atlantis to find a warrior to help defeat the Khaos. I am the Spark, my enemy is Khaos Professor Zoom."

Dark Wing said, "I am Dark Wing, son of Nightwing, and my enemy is Khaos Bane."

Har-El said, "My name is Har-El, clone of Supergirl, and enemy to the leader of the Khaos, Khaos Darkseid."

The woman said, "I am Aquarus, daughter of Aquaman, and enemy to Khaos Ocean Master."

The man said, "Joseph, son of Wonder Woman and Batman, enemy to Khaos Ares. Looks like you don't have to look that hard."

I said, "I'm guessing that you are willing to help us?"

"Yes. Wait, what's with that ring?"

A Red Lantern Power Ring appeared in front of us and said, "Mark Grayson of Earth, You have great rage in your heart. Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps."

The ring got onto Dark Wing's right ring finger and he started screaming with blood gushing out of his mouth. He then looked at us with angry eyes, and said, "Get...AWAY!"

As he screamed, the red blood bursted out, but we dodged, and saw the sand burn.

He then said, "Hate...burns!"

Aquarus said, "Quick, use your Blue Ring, it is the only way we can get Dark Wing back!"

I then yelled, "All will be well!"

I held the ring up to him, it then shined and Mark calmed down. He then held his hand to his ear and said, "Hey, Trinity, everything is fine now. Hold on let me put the others on the line."

Dar Wing gave us all communicators, and we then heard Trinity of Hope. "Hello, everyone. This is Jackie Baz, but please call me Trinity of Hope. I apologize for freaking you out with that light show. Now I'm off to get the Indigo Tribe back."

I said, "Wait, we at least want to see you."

"Awesome. I'm right outside of Mars. I'll be right there!"

We saw a streak of green, blue and red crash down before us. "Hi there. Nice to meet you guys, and good to see you again, Dark Wing."

Har-El said, "Hello, I am Har-El. This is The Spark, Aquarus, and Joseph. I appreciate you bringing back to Lantern Corps, but we need a strategy on how to deal with the Khaos."

"Yeah, you're right. Dark Wing, do you have any ideas?"

"Well, when I did my research, I found that there are 2 components needed to defeat them: a weapon from the Khaos, and all the Lantern Corps Rings. You're already starting the latter, Trinity, but we need to get a Khaos weapon."

Har-El replied, "We could get the Wisdom of Solomon. I know where Shazam is, so that won't be a problem. Aquarus, you'll come with me. Dark Wing and Joseph, gather as much intel as you can to fill in the gaps needed to defeat them. And Spark, go with Trinity to help her with any troubles she encounter. By the way, what should we call ourselves?"

Trinity said, "How about 'the Anti-Khaos?'"

Joseph said, "That works for me."

"Alright, let's kick some ass!"

Trinity and I flew off into space, while Har-El and Aquarus rushed to Fawcett City, Indiana, and Mark and Joseph went to the Batcave to find more information.

**Thanks for reading and now the Red Lanterns are back. I ont know when the next chapter will e on/ But please review and read my the stuff.**


End file.
